Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication systems. More specifically, an exemplary embodiment of this invention relates to an initialization technique for communication systems. Another exemplary embodiment relates to error detection and correction during initialization.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems often operate in environments with impulse noise. Impulse noise is a short-term burst of noise that is higher than the normal noise that typically exists in the communication channel. For example, DSL systems operate on telephone lines and experience impulse noise from many external sources including telephones, AM radio, HAM radio, other DSL services on the same line or in the same bundle, other equipment in the home, etc. It is common practice for communication systems to use interleaving in combination with Forward Error Correction (FEC) to correct the errors caused by the impulse noise during user data transmission, i.e., SHOWTIME.